A Dream Come True
by BMH
Summary: A Scott and Shelby story


  
A Dream Come True  
  
  
  
Discalimer: I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters.  
  
Author's Note: I just made up the names of some college's. I don't know if there are any  
real colleges with these names.  
  
  
It was the summer after Scott and Shelby graduated from Mt. Horizon. They had both applied  
for college but hadn't gotten any responses yet. They were working for the summer and even  
shared an apartment.  
  
Shelby walked in the door to her apartment. The mail was on the table. She picked it up. One  
letter was from the college she applied to. She got exited. She opened it and read it. She got in!  
She looked up and saw Scott was sitting on the couch. He looked exited.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Shelby.  
  
Scott jumped up from the couch and handed Shelby a piece of paper.  
  
"I got in!" Scott said happily. "I've always wanted to go to Sanford University!" he pointed at the   
piece of paper.  
  
Shelby read it. "Congratulations," She said not as happy as Scott. "But this college is in the  
other side of the United States."  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" asked Scott.   
  
Shelby handed him the mail about her getting into the college she applied to. Scott read it.  
  
"Oh," he said a little disappointed. He pretended to be cheerful. "That's OK. I got into that college   
too. I'll go there."  
  
"No. Don't do that. I don't want to make you go somewhere you don't want to go."  
  
"I don't care where I am as long as I'm with you," Scott said. "I don't care if I don't end up going  
to Sanford."  
  
"Shel," said Scott, "I'd rather be with you then go to a different college."  
  
Shelby walked up and kissed Scott. When they pulled apart she said "I love you more then   
anything. You know that right?"  
  
Scott nodded his head yes.  
  
Shelby continued. "I want you to go to Sanford University. I know that if you don't you'll end up  
hating me. You probably don't think so but I do. I don't want to be holding you back from anything.  
Just please....please go. I know that it's what you want."  
  
"I want to be with you!" Scott said. I don't care about some college. I care about you. I love you   
and I'm not going to leave you!"  
  
"Scott," Shelby said, "please go. I know that you don't want to leave but you have to. I won't let you  
screw up a once in a lifetime opportunity." Shelby started to cry. "Please. I don't want you to look at  
me everyday thinking that I stopped you."  
  
  
Scott ended up going to Sanford University. Shelby shared an apartment with Daisy and her mom,  
Corrine, introduce her to Corrine's friend's son. They had been going out for two months.  
Two months after Scott had gone to the university:  
  
Scott walked into his college dorm. He didn't like college. He missed Shelby. His phone rang. He   
picked it up. "Hello?" said Scott.   
  
"Scott?" asked the person at the other end of the phone.  
  
"Daisy!?" Scott asked.  
  
"The one and only," she said.  
  
"What's wrong!? Did something happen to Shelby!?" Scott asked panicked.  
  
"Well, yeah. She's getting married to someone named Charles."  
  
"What?!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Ow." said Daisy. "You do know that my ear is pressed against the phone, don't you?  
  
"Sorry," said Scott.   
  
  
  
Shelby was talking to Juliette and Daisy.   
  
"I wish that you two could be in the wedding but Charles has a lot of cousins and siblings so there's  
not enough room in the wedding," said Shelby.   
  
"He's controlling you," said Daisy.   
  
"No he's not," said Shelby. "It's just that my mom said that since he's paying for most of the wedding   
that he should choose who's in the wedding."  
  
"Are you doing this just to make your mother happy?" asked Juliette. "I know that feeling. Believe me."  
  
"No," said Shelby. "It's getting late so I better go to bed." Shelby got up and went to bed.  
  
  
The wedding day  
  
It was almost time for people to start walking down the aisle. Shelby sat down and looked out the  
window. The sky was dark and gloomy and it was pouring down rain. That's how she felt. Gloomy.  
Shelby started to cry. Daisy, Juliette and one of Charle's sisters named Michelle came over.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't do this," said Shelby.  
  
"You're only crying because you're happy," said Michelle softly.   
  
"Go away," Daisy said to her. "You don't know anything about her."  
  
Michelle walked away. Shelby gave Daisy a half smile remembering that Shelby had once said that  
to Daisy.  
  
"I don't think I'm crying because I'm happy," said Shelby.  
  
"Just remember," said Juliette, "you can back out at any time."  
  
Shelby gave Juliette a little smile and stood up. "I can go do this," Shelby said. Shelby started to   
shake a little. "I'm just nervous." Shelby peered out the door to see people waiting for the wedding.  
She looked over and saw Scott. She was shocked that he was there. Shelby walked over to Daisy.  
"Did you know Scott was coming?" Shelby asked Daisy.  
  
"No," Daisy said. "But I told him you were getting married."  
  
"Why is he here?!" Shelby said.  
  
"You havn't figured it out?" asked Daisy.  
  
Shelby shook her head no. "It's going to really hurt him to see me get married."  
  
"He came because even though it's not with him, he wanted to see you have the happiest day of   
your life."  
  
Shelby didn't say anything for a few minutes. Daisy interupted her thoughts. "It's your turn to walk   
down the aisle," Daisy whispered.  
  
Shelby snapped back to reality. She stood up and walked down the aisle with the wedding music  
playing. She reached Charles. The priest began talking but Shelby wasn't listening. Shelby was   
trying to imagine waking up next to Charles every morning for the rest of her life. She tried to imagine  
having his kids. Did he even want kids? Did Shelby even really know him?   
  
"I do," said Charles. That snapped Shelby back to reality.   
  
The priest started saying more things but Shelby was wondering if she was rushing into this. She  
liked Charles a lot. But did she love him?  
  
"......until death do you part?" the priest asked Shelby. Shelby looked over at Scott. All she saw was  
him walking out of the church. She couldn't stand it.  
  
"I....I don't," said Shelby. A gasp could be heard through the church. Shelby started to run after Scott  
but Charles ran after her.  
  
"Don't do this Shelby," he whispered. "No one can marry you after what you did on the streets. I can  
barely."  
  
Shelby pulled away from him. "Go to hell!" she yelled. "I know someone who can marry after what I   
did!"  
  
"Shelby, don't be stupid!" her mother yelled.  
  
Jess who was sitting next to her mother stood up. "You don't be stupid! she said.  
  
Shelby smiled at Jess and ran out of the church looking for Scott. She looked around. She didn't see   
him. "Scott!" she yelled hoping he would hear her. Her hair was getting wet and her dress was   
soaked but she didn't care. She was still holing her bouquet of flowers. ~I lost him~ Shelby thought.  
~I'll never see him again~   
  
Shelby sat down against the church wall. She pulled her legs up to her chest and cried.   
  
Scott walked up the church stairs. "Shelby?" asked Scott.   
  
Shelby whipped her head up and saw Scott. She jumped into his arms and kissed him.  
  
"I tried to picture waking up to his face every morning," Shelby explained. "But I just couldn't imagine   
seeing him every day. I just kept thinking about you."  
  
Scott took off his wet jacket and put it around Shelby wet body. He pulled her close.   
  
"I know this is a bad time to ask," Shelby said, "but do you have a girlfriend?  
  
Scott laughed. "No."  
  
  
One year later  
  
Ezra and Juliette walked down the aisle. Then came David and Jess followed by the best man and  
the maid of honor Auggie and Daisy. Last came Shelby. She had been crying. This time it was because  
she was happy. She walked down the aisle towards Scott. Peter and Sophie were in the front row with  
their five year old adopted child.   
  
The priest was talking and Scott said I do. Shelby imagined waking up to Scott every day. She thought  
about having kids with him.  
  
"......Until death do you part?" the priest asked Shelby.  
  
"I do," Shelby said smiling.   
  
"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Scott and Shelby kissed a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone started clapping.   
  
It was their dream come true.  
  
  
  
I hope you guys liked the story. I thought of it a while ago and just now decided to write it. 


End file.
